100 Reasons Why Love Sucks
by IWriteNaked
Summary: All is fair in love and grade school. One shot.
**I know you guys are probably really pissed at me, or have forgotten about me. I'm not dead. Things have been crazy with friends, family, and work. I've been picking up as many extra hours as I can (except for today because I called in oops) because I'm going to see DeathCabForMari again at the end of April for my 21st (!) birthday.**

 **I know you guys have been waiting on Shedding Skin and Reckless Abandon and probably aren't very happy to see another one shot, but this is what I have to offer at this time. To be quite honest, I don't know when I'll continue SS and RA, but I will. As of right now, I'm working on a new story that I'm very excited about, but don't want to post it until I've completed it, because I don't want to be in this position again, where I'm just trying to get back into a story and feeling bad because people are waiting on it.**

 **Anways, I love you guys. Thank you for your patience.**

 **As always, thanks to my beta rippingbutterflywings for being my main, for the OGSAMILLE selfies, and for helping me pick the title for this. Thanks to DeathCabForMari for being my ultimate, and for always welcoming me with open arms when I get the opportunity to come visit you. You two are everything. | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, but I am finally writing again, so hi?**

* * *

It doesn't take long to realize when something is very wrong with your best friend. I could tell just by looking at Simon that he was sick. Really, really sick.

The way he watched Isabelle as she got up to sharpen her pencil...it gave him away, immediately. Simon was in love, and I was utterly disgusted. I glared at the back of his head, but he just kept watching her.

Jace nudged me from the desk beside mine. As a ten year old, I was wise enough to recognize all of the nasty signs of love, and Jace loved me. Unfortunately for him, I told him it was never, ever going to happen. Love is gross. Kissing is gross. I hoped no one ever tried to put their mouth that close to me.

EW.

I would punch their teeth out.

"Why are you giving Simon the Look of Death?" Jace whispered.

"He's a traitor!" I said a little too loudly. The teacher shushed me.

A note landed in the center of my desk moments later.

Jace: Why? What did he do?

Clary: He's in love.

Jace: No way! With who?

Clary: You know...black hair...related to you.

Jace: HE'S IN LOVE WITH ALEC?!

Clary: No, Dingus. Izzy.

Jace: I'm pretty sure he's in love with Alec.

I scoffed at him and crumpled his note up, throwing it inside of my desk. Jace was stupid.

I tried to go back to focusing on our history lesson, but another note landed on my desk.

Jace: I still love you, Clary.

Clary: Don't be gross.

Jace: Love isn't gross. It's beautiful. Just ask Simon.

Clary: Fine. I will.

* * *

Simon and I shared a seat toward the back of the bus. Izzy and Jace sat across the aisle from us, and my brother, Jon, sat in the very back seat with Alec. They were 6th graders, which made them way cooler than us, and gave them first dibs on the back seat.

That was a fact.

"So, Simon," I started.

"Clary," he retorted.

"Are you in love with Isabelle?"

His eyes bulged out of his head. "How did you know?"

"I know everything," I answered.

"Oh yeah?" he said mockingly. "What am I thinking?"

"That I don't know what you're thinking. And that Izzy is pretty."

"Darn, she's good," Simon muttered. "I admit it. I love her."

I crinkled my nose up at him. "Why? What's so good about love?"

Simon looked over his right shoulder, smiling at Izzy. She smiled back. "You'll just have to try it for yourself."

I shook my head. "I made a promise to never fall in love. And so did you!"

"Clary, we're ten now. We were nine when we made that pact. We've grown up alot since then."

I glanced over at Jace, thinking about what Simon had said. It was true. I wasn't a little girl anymore. My age consisted of double digits. "Maybe you're right." I considered my options, and I knew what I was going to do.

"Clary," Simon hesitated. "Why are you looking at Jace like that?"

I smiled and looked away. "You know, Simon, if you marry Izzy and I marry Jace, we could be family."

He grinned, his glasses resting lopsided on his crooked nose. "Let's do it."

We shook on it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, maybe? I don't know. Live your life.**

 **ps: just a reminder that this is a ONE SHOT, and I will not be continuing it. Thank you.**

 **-IWriteNaked**


End file.
